Un cambio favorecedor
by Black Pom
Summary: A veces creía que Echizen solo vivía para provocar a sus contrincantes. Lo sorprendía, pero no tanto, el entender al mocoso. Después de todo, en el menor veía mucho de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no lo sorprendía ese instinto asesino que en ese momento lo embargaba, estaba considerando seriamente asesinar al menor. No podía creer que lo hubiese obligado a cortar su hermoso. Royal Pair.


**Disclaimer**

 _Ni Prince of Tennis ni ninguno de sus maravillosos personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente) todo es propiedad del magnífico artista y Dios-Creador de los personajes que tanto amo, Konomi Takeshi._

* * *

 **Un cambio favorecedor**

El maldito enano tenía la manía de ser el centro de atención, no había duda. A veces creía que Echizen solo vivía para provocar a sus contrincantes. Lo sorprendía, pero no tanto, el entender al mocoso. Después de todo, en el menor veía mucho de sí mismo.

Esa seguridad, o mejor dicho, la arrogancia del más pequeño en todo lo que hacía, ponía a prueba su paciencia (y la de cualquiera que estuviese cerca, estaba seguro de eso).

Lo enloquecía la actitud insolente que el más joven tenía. Como si pudiese llevarse el mundo por delante, hacer lo que quisiera y que nadie se lo recriminará.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo del baño, seguía intentando entender que había pasado. Obligarlo a cortarse su hermoso cabello, ¿cómo se atrevía? Empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de asesinarlo, lenta y dolorosamente. Su hermoso cabello... No podía creerlo.

\- No me digas, Rey Mono, que sigues llorando por tu cabello.- la voz de ese endemoniado mocoso interrumpió sus pensamientos.- Si vas a reaccionar así, te recomiendo que la próxima vez intentes ganar.

Maldito enano engreído, ¿quién se creía que era? Antes de pensar en lo que hacía, se encontró arrinconando al más joven en la esquina del baño.

\- ¿Te parece gracioso? Avergonzar así a las personas, ¿te divierte? ¿Realmente crees que no quería ganar? ¿Qué no di lo mejor de mí? ¿En verdad crees que no lo intente con todo mi ser?- le grito Atobe al novato de Seigaku, acercándose cada vez más al menor, amenazadoramente.

Y a pesar de la delicada situación en la que se encontraba… Echizen estaba sonriendo. Bien, definitivamente iba a asesinarlo. Estaba seguro de que su papá iba a conseguirle un buen abogado, tal vez pudieran apelar a algún tipo de locura momentánea producto del estrés por perder el partido. Incluso podrían esgrimir el haberse visto obligado a cortarse el cabello como desencadenante, y lograr así reducir la condena. El enano era un provocador nato. Estaba seguro de no ser la primera persona que consideraba asesinarlo.

\- Sinceramente, si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer Rey Mono... Mada mada dane- dijo el enano antes de sentir las manos del mayor en su cuello.

\- Echizen, realmente...- y eso fue lo último que pudo decir Atobe, ya que el menor puso su mano en la nuca del Rey de Hyotei y empujo hacia delante, haciendo que sus bocas se encontrarán.

No pudo evitarlo, aunque realmente tampoco lo intento. Sin entender que pasaba, de repente se encontró besando al menor, que seguía ejerciendo presión para evitar que sus labios se separaran. Sus manos dejaron el cuello del menor y se acomodaron en las caderas del más bajo. Se acercó más a Echizen, apretando su cuerpo contra el del príncipe, que en ese momento dejo de presionar su cabeza y junto sus manos detrás del cuello del mayor, pegando aún más sus cuerpos. Sin embargo, eso no pareció suficiente para Atobe, quien mordió el labio inferior del menor, obligándolo a abrir la boca, cosa que el mayor aprovecho para meter su lengua en la boca del otro y profundizar aún más el beso.

Estaba metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera del príncipe, cuando escucharon pasos fuera del baño.

\- Ochibi!- oyeron que llamaban al más joven, y se separaron inmediatamente.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Atobe estaba sorprendido, pero Echizen parecía ¿satisfecho? Si, el menor parecía feliz mientras recuperaba el aliento. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Momoshiro, Atobe y Echizen se encontraban lo más lejos del otro que les era posible, considerando las dimensiones del baño y que hacía unos minutos el espacio que los separaba era inexistente. El mayor seguía atónito, intentando comprender la situación. Momoshiro los miro y, afortunadamente para la tranquilidad mental de Atobe, malinterpreto la situación.

\- Ah, Echizen- dijo, mientras le hacia una llave al menor y le daba coscorrones- Espero que no estuvieses molestando a Atobe-san, bastante tuvo con que lo obligarás a cortar su cabello.- dijo, sonriendo.- Perdoné Atobe-san, nuestro Ochibi todavía no sabe que son los buenos modales.

\- Yo no estaba molestándolo-dijo Echizen, zafándose del agarre de su sempai- Solo estaba intentando que el Rey Mono entendiera que el nuevo corte en realidad lo favorece. ¿No es cierto, Atobe-san?

\- ¡Ochibi! No es manera de hablarle a un mayor. Perdón Atobe-san, realmente, es un mocoso insolente.- dijo Momoshiro mientras sacaba al menor del baño.

\- Y que lo digas- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que desaparecieran por la puerta. Juraría que el menor le guiño un ojo cuando su sempai lo arrastraba fuera.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se llevó una mano a los labios. ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Alucinaba o ese mocoso insolente, el Príncipe de Seigaku, acababa de besarlo? Dios, y él le había correspondido, y de manera muy calurosa. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el sempai de Echizen no hubiese ido a buscarlo?

Miro su reflejo y se acomodó el pelo, sin poder evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía. Tal vez el enano tenía razón y el nuevo corte realmente era un cambio favorecedor.

* * *

 _Bien, eso es todo._

 _En realidad no se como termine escribiendo esto, no solo no aparece Eiji Kikumaru (que es mi personaje favorito y al que suelo emparejar en todas las cosas que escribo), sino que además la Royal Pair no es una de mis parejas favoritas (ni para leer ni para escribir). Pero bueno, empece a escribir y antes de que me diera cuenta la historia estaba terminada y Atobe Y Ryoma eran sus protagonistas._


End file.
